


The First I Love You

by DrFluke_is_A_Penguin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sosfluff - Freeform, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrFluke_is_A_Penguin/pseuds/DrFluke_is_A_Penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total Cliche! Its my first post on here and it is a Lashton fluff!<br/>Basically Ashton runs a successful Tumblr Lashton blog and Luke finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First I Love You

It wasn't supposed to begin this way. But most of the time we don't get to choose how the person we love finds out that we do, in fact, love them.

 

For Ashton Irwin, his ideal way of confessing his undying love for Luke Hemmings was not Luke stumbling upon the older boy's fan account on tumblr in which Ashton posts shameless blurbs from him fucking Luke into the mattress while Luke whimpers out Ashton's name, to vanilla sex where Ashton makes love to Luke shortly after declaring to the taller boy that he has been in love with him since their second band practice.

 

It was Ashton's way of coping with his feelings that he was absolutely certain, despite Michael CONSTANTLY trying to convince him otherwise, that were not reciprocated by the breadstick of a lead singer. Writing about a relationship that wasn't going to happen unfortunately, now he understood how all of their fans felt that wrote fanfictions that shipped them with the boys, was Ashton's way of not jumping on Luke and pinning him to the floor and kissing the shit out of him.

 

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" Michael smirked from across the band bus, causing the curly haired drummer to look up from his phone, shamelessly looking up Lashton smut. Okay, maybe with a little bit of shame but anyways. 

 

Ashton groaned, "I can't help it Mikey! I've loved him for nearly three years and he just sees me as a big brother. Do you know how creepy it is that I want to fuck him and that's what he thinks of me as?" Ashton's voice had gotten sadder as he spoke, Michael frowning at the oldest before getting up and cuddling to the boy. Calum and Luke had gone out drinking so the pair could speak freely of Ashton's crush, which Michael had stumbled upon when he caught Ashton wanking to a Luke's moans edit on youtube. 

 

Talk about an awkward conversation. Michael spent another twenty or so minutes trying to console the obviously distressed boy, assuring him that he is absolutely certain that Luke does in fact love Ashton back and he just doesn't realize that the feelings he harbours for him are romantic instead of brotherly. That particular comment made Ashton wrinkle his nose and declare he was going to turn in for the night. Michael conceded after a few moments, wanting to make sure that Ashton was okay mentally to be left alone. 

 

Once in the safety of his bunk, Ashton logged onto his tumblr and began to scroll through all of the Lashton edits. The fans could see they were meant to be together, why couldn't Luke? It's not like they would lose fans over it, most of them shipped the boys anyways even if they didn't admit it. Some of his anon accounts had been requesting Lashton fluff for a long time so Ashton decided to finally write some fluff, though it made his heart ache to do so.

 

The First I Love You

 

Ashton and Luke were the best of friends, they always hung about, mucking around and enjoying life. When spending 24/7 with someone, you begin to either hate them or love them more than your own soul. Most would assume the boys would begin to hate each other, but for Luke and Ashton, being away from each other was the painful part. 

 

On one of their rare days off in New York City, the pair was enjoying the anonymity of the Big Apple, easily getting lost in the crowds until they found themselves in Central Park and spreading a blanket out to have a lovely little picnic before the show that night. Rolling about on the grass after eating, Ashton felt himself grow brave, he hoped beyond hoped that Luke didn't freak out and leave him.

 

"Lukey?" He muttered softly, "Can I tell you something?" Luke simply smiled at the boy on top of him, out of breath from rolling about like toddlers. 

 

"Erm, I kind of like- no love someone. And I am really worried about how they will take it." Ashton was so busy chewing his lip that he didn't see the pain flash in Luke's eyes at the thought of Ashton being in love with someone else.

 

"Have you told them?" Luke's voice is flat and he so badly wants to push Ashton off his chest but at the same time he wants to bury his face into his chest and confess the feelings he has been hiding for three years.

 

"I'm about to." Ashton stated and locked eyes with Luke. He opened his mouth to finally say it but settled to mumbling it into Luke's mouth when the blond boy suddenly pressed his lips to Ashton's. "I lerve yer Lerk" 

 

Ashton ended the blurb there. Not wanting it to be too long and plus, damn that hurt so much. They were currently on their way to New York City and Ashton's dreams weren't going to be coming true. The curly haired angel fell asleep that night, in his bunk alone, missing the stumbling and stuttering of drunken Luke and Calum before the bus was rolling towards New York City once more.

 

"Ashey!" Luke yelled the next morning, causing a shout of SHUT UP LUKE to come from both Calum and Michael's bed because it was fucking six in the morning. 

 

"Yeah Lukey?" Ashton smiled at the younger boy who had stolen his heart when he came out of the bunk area with messy hair and bright eyes. The boy didn't seem to suffer from hangovers, lucky bastard, and Ashton offered him a cup of coffee. The two sipped in silence as the bus moved steadily over the roads and up and down hills in upstate New York. 

 

"Can I borrow your laptop Ash? Mine died." Luke pouted and Ashton felt his heart melt, he just wanted to kiss that pout off of his face. 

 

"Sure, my password is DrummingRulez, with a Z." Ashton allowed him without thinking much about it and he didn't think about it at all that day, not even when Luke happily snatched up the laptop and when he logged in and found a certain Tumblr page opened on the Chrome app and after reading all of the entries he knew that the page was in fact Ashton's and that he was one hundred and ten percent in love with him, always had been, and that now he didn't need to be afraid to tell him. 

 

When Luke read the last entry, he knew just how to do it too.

 

(SORRY LOTS OF TIME SKIPS KIND OF) The next morning, after avoiding Ashton the entire day because he knew if he saw the older boy, the boy he was madly in love with, he would let the secret he now knew, out. 

 

The day was all set, Luke telling Calum and Calum telling Michael because who in the band wasn't Lashton AF? Luke had already set it up with their security and after Ashton got out of the shower Luke was just getting off the phone with their on site chefs for the venue that night. A picnic basket would be waiting in the car for them. Management didn't know that the picnic was romantic but they didn't say anything, this band was so cuddly and sexual with each other they already thought all the boys had orgies on the weekends.

 

"Ready to go Ashton?" Luke bounced on his toes, dressed in his favorite outfit and bursting with excitement. Sure he could always tell Ashton right here, right now, that he was in love with him but where was the fun in that? How was that an exciting story to tell their future children about how they got together?

 

Ashton nodded, wondering what the hell Luke had planned for them and he couldn't help but dare to hope his fantasy was going to come true, but he knew it wasn't. That truth alone had turned him sour and Ashton had honestly planned on avoiding Luke all day but when the younger had turned up at 9 saying to get dressed they were going out to lunch he found himself nodding.

 

"Where are we going?" He asked nervously, and when Luke wouldn't reply he huffed like a child. Luke, in lieu of an answer, wordlessly handed Ashton a scarf and then motioned for him to tie it around his eyes. When the boy refused, Luke did it for him. Stubborn little shit, why does Luke love him?

 

Then he looped his fingers in Luke's for fear of falling over and the spark that flared up Luke's arm told him why he loved Ashton. He lead the older boy to the car and settled him in before whispering to the driver where to go. The ride was awkwardly quiet, except when Ashton whined about how much he hated surprises. 

 

When they arrived at the park, Luke quickly flipped his and Ashton's hoods up, startling the older boy and then Luke was leading him to a secluded picnicking area. Luke thought it was funny he was leading the boy around, when Ashton would clearly be the dominating one! His giggles made Ashton blush like mad, damnit he was in so deep.

 

"Alright. We are here so quit bitching!" Luke declared and while Ashton was removing his blindfold, Luke spread out the blanket and patted his spot. The look on Ashton's face was priceless! He just sat down, his legs threatening to fail him before Luke poured him a cup of apple juice. (Ashton is too healthy for pop) 

 

"So," he began and then laughed out loud at Ashton's star struck face. "I read something last night on your laptop. I thought you might like it and I wanted to talk about it somewhere private, is that okay?" Luke was still a little nervous, after all what if the account wasn't actually Ashton's? The drummer wordlessly nodded and Luke handed him the folded up printout of the blurb from the blog before stretching his long body out on the blanket. He waited only a moment before a gasp of horror escaped Ashton's mouth.

 

"Lu-Luke I-I can explain!" He blurted, his hands flailing as he tried to hide the paper and his fierce blush! Luke just smiled a bit.

 

"So Ashton, I kind of like- no love someone. And I am really worried about how they will take it." Luke had memorized that line for this exact moment. Ashton's nervous hands and shaking figure stilled.

 

"Have you told them?" He said quietly, afraid this was all a cruel joke. Luke motioned for Ashton to scoot closer to him and then Ashton was settled on Luke's thighs, pushing him into the ground in such an amazing way that Luke had to stifle a groan.

 

"I'm about to. Ashton, I have been so in love with you since our second band practice and I have been annoying the shit out of Calum with all of my whining about how you would never like me back. Imagine my surprise when I found out you run a fairly successful, by the looks of it, Lashton shipping blog. I love you so much, I will love you until my last day and I wanted to make your fantasies come true! So Ashton Fletcher Irwin, will you be my berfreie-" His question was cut off by Ashton quickly pinning his hands up by his head and pressing his lips to Luke's, mumbling a 'hell ya' into his pretty pink lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry if it sucked. Please leave feedback this is my first post!


End file.
